


On first sight

by SandyD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyD/pseuds/SandyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to throw a sieve at his head and wash his back</p>
            </blockquote>





	On first sight

**Author's Note:**

> I think I get my writing drive back! Yesterday I also wrote drabble. I am hopefull, but can't make any promises!  
> And off course, I hope you like it!

“Oh I have to warn you.”

Arya didn’t like those words, it could never mean something good. She followed her friend Myrcella through her front door. They were going to hang out and maybe pretend to do homework. Arya was kinda afraid she would say that her mother would be there. She was okay with Cersei, but she was a bit intimidating and then they would be stuck downstairs for a long time before they could go to Myrcella’s room. They were already in the living room when she heard a voice behind her.

“Hello.”

Myrcella rolled with her eyes. “Hey Gendry, this is my friend Arya, Arya Gendry my stepbrother.”

Arya was still shocked that a man was standing in Myrcella’s living room, he was probably a few years older. His black hair was messy and even better than his amazing eyes was his voice. Arya never had felt something like that on the spot, but she tried not to show it.

“Hey. Myrcella your mom said that you needed to arrange dinner.”

“What? But why? And can’t you do it?”

“I am just making some food and take a shower and then I am off, so no.”

Myrcella huffed, “Do we even have food for dinner?”

“Probaby not.” And then he disappeared back to the kitchen.

Myrcella was a complaining, “I can see why you wanted to warn me. He seems annoying. I first even thought you had a guy who moved in with you.”

“Oh no my mom would never approve of it, I don’t even think my stepdad would approve it. You know with the religious thing, staying a virgin before marriage.”

“Should I tell Aegon something?” Arya joked and Myrcella turned red.

“Arya shhhd.” Myrcella looked really angry and already had her finger to her mouth in a shushing motion.

“What did I hear about boys?”

Myrcella was still glaring at Arya, who in return just rolled her eyes. “Nothing you heard nothing.”

“But I did.”

Myrcella now also glared him done, but he didn’t really seemed to care. “No you didn’t.”

“I could give you advice.”

Myrcella signed, “We are already dating, so it is not needed. Since the last time I checked you were still single.”

“I am older.”

“With less dating experience.” Myrcella just burned him to the ground.

“Oh burns.” Was Arya’s only helpful commentary.

Now Gendry glared to her. “You have noisy friend Myrcella.”

“I like her.”

“Aren’t you supposed to go shopping for some food.”

Myrcella looked apologetic to Arya. I am sorry, I really need to go to the shop. It isn’t far I’ll be back soon. You could just hang out in my room, start with our homework or maybe hang out here.” She said with a smirk and she just left. She just left.

She didn’t really want to just stand there and she was quite thirsty, so she went into the kitchen. Where Gendry was making a sandwich, real culinary. “So since when did you live her.”

“A few months. I got work in the area, so I moved out of my mom’s place and moved in here with my dad.”

“I don’t really like your dad.”

“Me neither. But he is better than my stepdad. He leaves me alone at least.” He was looking around and he looked a bit nervous. “So you know Myrcella from school?”

“Yes,” She already had picked up on the change of topic and she didn’t mind at all. “What do you do?”

“I work in a factory, do some logistic work.”

Arya made some tea for herself and was waiting for the water to start boiling. He wasn’t really talkative and she was okay with that. But on the other hand he was quite hot and his voice did things.

“Which company?”

“You are really noisy aren’t you? But what does it matter, looking for a job?” He was mocking her.

“I could if I wanted too. But I don’t.”

“With those little hands.” He was taking one of her hands in his hand to examine them. He shook his head and started laughing. And she really was tempted to throw the sieve that laid next to her, to his stupid head.

She made her tea and off course he was looking at what she did, “You put milk in your tea?”

“Yeah you’ve got a problem with that?”

“You drink baby tea?” And again he started laughing and even when the sieve was not her property it would be worth to see it hitting his head. But before she could put that thought into action he was already walking out.

“Well enjoy your baby tea. I am going to take my shower.”

“You need some help with washing your back?” She said and immediately regretted her attempt to flirting. She wasn’t good at it and he was good looking and annoying. Why did she say that?

He first looked a bit surprised, but then he smiled. I have no time now, but I might take you up on that offer. He winked at her and then he was gone upstairs. She knew for sure she was red in the face now and before she could do a stupid thing, like walking upstairs to the bathroom, where Gendry was showering, she heard Myrcella coming back.

“Hey I am back.” She walked into the kitchen and in the back of her mind Arya registered that the shower upstairs started running. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem.”

After that they hang out in Myrcella’s room and at one moment they heard the front door closing, a sign that Gendry left to do whatever. Probably work. Arya was slightly disappointed that she wouldn’t see him again.

“So Arya you know everything about me and Aegon, but what is going on in your love life?”

“Which love life?”

“Well a few months ago I remembered that you had kissed that guy in that bar.”

“And never heard from him again.”

“You should start dating.” Arya rolled her eyes, but didn’t dismiss the idea and Myrcella immediately picked up on it.

“You do like someone!”

“I don’t but whatever.” She started turning red and she all blamed it on those stupid blue eyes, that stupid voice and that wink, definitely the wink. “I probably should go though. You need to make dinner and I don’t want to run into your mother or worse your stepdad.” Who has an amazingly hot son.

The next day Myrcella greeted her with a smirk which Arya didn’t trust. But he didn’t question it, she probably had some some with Aegon.

But that night she got a call, “Would you like to go to dinner with me on Saturday night?” Gendry called her to ask her out on a date and she couldn’t believe it.

“You want to get back on my offer?”

“Not until the fifth date, so what do you say M’lady?”

“That you shouldn’t call me M’lady.” But she actually was excited and it showed through her voice.

Gendry had noticed to and she could hear his grin and wished that she could see him, and his blue eyes. But at least she could hear his voice, “I pick you up at six.”

“Do you even know where you need to pick me up?”

“Myr will give the address to me.”

“See you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I just want to mention that this is losely based on how my parents met each other.


End file.
